


A Tradition to Maintain

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hopeless Romantic Dean Winchester, It might have gotten a bit steamy..., M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, sorry!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “Ever since then,” The angel finally turns to stare back at him, his voice clear but hardly louder than a whisper, “Mistletoe is accepted as the emblem of thelove that conquers death.”“I think they need to step up their game.” Dean waits for a few moments letting his eyes lock with the blue ones, “Because as per me,” he moves towards his angel until their lips brush against each other with each word he speaks, “We are the emblem of thelove that conquered Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Death and God.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	A Tradition to Maintain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: Mistletoe

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asks, his words soft against the cream walls of the room, eyes not leaving the pair of intertwined hands laying on his lap, his fingers playing with the silver ring on the left hand, the only light in the room coming from the streetlights outside.

“Nothing interesting,” Castiel replies from next to him, observing the human as he traces the lines on his palm, pulling him closer to himself with the arm already wrapped around him when he sees the light goosebumps against his arms.

It was a fairly common occurrence when Castiel would get lost in his mind, his thoughts varying from something as simple as the argument about what tasted better, hot chocolate coffee-Dean still remembers staying up the whole night trying to prove that coffee was the obvious answer to an angel who couldn’t taste anything other than molecules- to something that happened more than a million years ago-Castiel had once kept both of them up until seven in the morning as he described the formation of the first stars, Dean listening raptly as his husband recounted the making of the universe. 

Dean, no matter how much he acted annoyed, would never exchange the moments where Castiel just let loose after a long case or a tiring day and just said whatever was going on in his seemingly infinite brain for anything else in the whole world. 

“Tell me,” the hunter requests as he nestles further into the angel’s warmth, Castiel drawing up the blanket closer to their naked bodies with his free hand. 

Hesitating, the angel starts, “Frigga, the goddess of love and fertility, adored her son Balder so much that she did everything to prevent his death when Odin prophesied it. She went through all the seven worlds seeking each and everything that was made up of the four elements and asked them to promise her that they wouldn’t harm her son.” 

“No one has ever done that for me,” Dean remarks lightly earning a nudge on the shoulder from Castiel.

“She had thought that she succeeded in her quest and so when Loki tricked Holder, who was blind into killing Balder using an arrow he made from mistletoe wood, the only plant she had missed, Frigga was devastated.” 

“Should have seen that coming,”

Rolling his eyes at the hunter’s comment, he continues, “After Balder was eventually resurrected on the fourth day, Frigga’s tears turned to the white berries of the plant in joy. Frigga then declared the Mistletoe to be the symbol of love, promising no harm to fall on the people who share a kiss under the mistletoe”

The hunter twists to look up at the angel, his breath stuttering at the sight of the angel, his black hair sticking up in all directions thanks to Dean’s fingers that had repeatedly buried themselves in the soft lock less than two hours ago, the strip of light coming through the curtains falling against his chest.

He lets his eyes wander shamelessly over the stretch of exposed skin as Castiel rests his head against the headboard, feeling a bit of proudness when his gaze lands on the red bruise on his neck.

“Ever since then,” The angel finally turns to stare back at him, his voice clear but hardly louder than a whisper, “Mistletoe is accepted as the emblem of the  _ love that conquers death _ .”

“I think they need to step up their game.” Dean waits for a few moments letting his eyes lock with the blue ones, “Because as per me,” he moves towards his angel until their lips brush against each other with each word he speaks, “We are the emblem of the  _ love that conquered Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Death and God _ .”

Castiel intakes sharply before his lips land on the humans, kissing him gently as he tries to convey everything he feels through his soft touches against the smooth skin of his cheek and light nips on the other’s lips until they both absolutely need to stop for oxygen. Drawing back just enough so that their foreheads touch, eyes closed as he feels the hunter’s warm breath hit his cheeks, he says, “You should sleep soon.”

“Not sleepy,” Dean tries to capture the angel’s lips again, whining slightly when he feels fingers against his lips instead.

“You need your four hours, Dean.”

“No,” the hunter straddles Castiel in a fluid moment, mentally cheering when he doesn’t get tangled between the blankets as he leans over the angel, his weight balanced on his hands. Taking in the absolutely  _ sinful  _ way  _ his angel  _ looks up at him, he breathes, “What I need right now is you to shut up and kiss me back.”

Castiel turns his face away moments before Dean can kiss him, shivering when he feels the hunter’s mouth on the crook of his neck instead, sucking the skin fervently, making sure to leave a mark before he pulls back, green eyes hooded as they land on the blue ones.

“Aren’t you tired?” the angel asks, placing his hands on the hunter’s bare waist when he sees his arm shake slightly.

“I don’t know,” Dean grinds down briefly, a smirk settling on his lips when he hears the soft groan, “Do I feel tired to you?”

Without answering, the angel flips them over, a yelp escaping the hunter’s lips when he feels the soft satin sheets against his skin. “You are insatiable,” he whispers against the hunter’s throat, loving the way Deans fingers sink into his hair, tugging slightly when he gently bites at the skin, “Did you know that only when two people of  _ opposite sex _ pass under a mistletoe, they are expected to kiss?”

“Yeah?” the hunter mumbles, guiding the hunter up towards his face, “Then kiss me right now so that we can say a big ‘fuck you’ to all the stereotypes.”

“I think I’ll do just that,” Castiel leans in to nip at the hunters’ jaw, finally letting his body press against the humans, “After all,” he moves his hips with precision wringing out a delicious whimper from Dean, “Rejecting a kiss under the mistletoe is considered bad luck.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?’’ Dean doesn’t wait for a reply as he draws the angel towards him, Castiel letting himself be pulled into the hunter until their bodies almost fuse together, all his nerves going haywire when he feels hands traveling down his body with practiced ease, nails digging into his skin to leave scratches down his back.

Frequent moans echo against the walls accompanied by occasional whimpers and groans, the hunters’ eyes regularly catching the spring of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling,  _ a thin thread of silver grace wrapping around the green. _

_ Every breath a whisper of everlasting love.  _

_ Every kiss something more than just a tradition to maintain. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely not what I decided to write for this prompt. My original idea was a lot more angsty but I just couldn't channel it and well.. here this is!!!  
> This got a bit more steamy than what I planned for but... don't look at me!!!!!  
> *hides under the covers*  
> Btw I want to thank each and every single one of you who send me amazing messages on my last prompt where I may or may not have declared that I am sick... All your messages have literally made my day and that's putting it lightly. I am back and kicking now with a bit of cold but as good as ever!  
> Anyway, I ~~fucking~~ love each and everyone of you and if I ever meet you irl then don't expect me to stop hugging you for at least the next 20 mins.


End file.
